


Boyband Elders / One Direction

by Dracothelizard



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC, One Direction (Band), Take That (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Crack, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Double Penetration, Food Sex, Gangbang, Group Sex, Handcuffs, Humor, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Prompt Fill, Roleplay, Schedules, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracothelizard/pseuds/Dracothelizard
Summary: Once upon a time I wrote a load of snippets featuring the Backstreet Boys, Take That and NSYNC having fun with One Direction.And with 'fun' I mean sex.The author's note has a list of pairings and prompts per chapter.(Try not to expect too much internal consistency or much of a chronological order...)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - Reuniting, gen.  
> 2 - Confusion, gen.  
> 3 - Lube or no lube, gen.  
> 4 - Safety, gen.  
> 5 - Teamwork, gen.  
> 6 - Gangbang, gen with mention of Harry/everyone else.  
> 7 - Porn parody, gen with implied Louis/Kevin/Mark.  
> 8 - Uncovered bodies, gen with implied Howard/Jason/Joey.  
> 9 - Things you're not proud of, gen.  
> 10 - Strippers and stripping, gen.  
> 11 - Patience, Mark/Harry/Joey.  
> 12 - Cuddling & snuggling, gen.  
> 13 - Sucking, JC/Niall.  
> 14 - Dehydration, Zayn/Kevin.  
> 15 - Age difference, Gary/Louis.  
> 16 - Dance, gen with implied Howie/Liam/Jason.  
> 17 - Vampires, Howie/Zayn.  
> 18 - Fixing that damn ending, gen, Robbie & Nick.  
> 19 - Africa playing from another room, Kevin/Liam.  
> 20 - Dessert, JC/Zayn.  
> 21 - Coffee, gen with implied Howard/Niall.  
> 22 - Daring rescues, Joey/Zayn/AJ.  
> 23 - Rainbows, Jason/One Direction.  
> 24 - Guardian angels, Robbie/Louis.  
> 25 - Exams, Kevin/Zayn.  
> 26 - Butt appreciation, gen with implied Howard/Mark.  
> 27 - Second best, gen, Jason & Niell, with implied Jason/Zayn/Robbie.  
> 28 - Clones, Howie/Liam/AJ.  
> 29 - A helping hand, Gary/Niall/Mark.  
> 30 - Amazement, Jason/Niall.  
> 31 - Conspiracy, gen.  
> 32 - Characters handcuffed together, Niall/JC, Harry/Robbie.  
> 33 - Collars, Harry/Robbie, JC/Louis/Howard.  
> 34 - Group sex, Kevin/Harry/JC/Jason.  
> 35 - Threesomes, Kevin/Harry/JC/Howie.  
> 36 - Refusing to quiet, Harry/JC/Howie.  
> 37 - Butthurt, gen.  
> 38 - Manipulation, Louis/JC/Howie.  
> 39 - Sickfic, gen.  
> 40 - Old school pop stars/modern pop stars, JC/Kevin.
> 
> \-- Snippets that aren't part of the orgy but have boyband crossovers.  
> 41 - Gaining the Iron Throne AU, gen.   
> 42 - Arranged marriage harem AU, everyone/everyone basically  
> 43 - RuPaul's Drag Race AU, gen.  
> 44 - Pokemon AU, gen  
> 45 - Monsterfuck Halloweenworld, One Direction/Everybody-video-BSB.

"Hey, I'm organising something and I need all members of Take That to be there." Kevin crossed out Jason's name on his notepad.   
  
There was a long silence from the other end of the phone. "I left the band a while ago. Did you mean to call Howard?"   
  
Kevin snorted. "No, I'm not mixing the two of you up. It's important. I'm arranging a boyband orgy with everyone from NSync, the Backstreet Boys, Take That, and also One Direction."   
  
There was another long silence. "Well, I guess I can reunite with the others for a special one-off event like that."


	2. Chapter 2

"The schedule is self-explanatory," Kevin said, and flipped the sheet on his flipchart.  
  
On the next sheet was a complicated table with post-its in five different colours, names in six different colours, and seemingly random numbers.  
  
Kevin beamed at the others proudly. "See? Everyone is paired up with everyone else at least once, with plenty of breaks in between. Took me a while to figure out the right order, but I think I got it."   
  
Harry slouches further down in his chair and groans. He closes his eyes and turns to Liam. "Wake me when I get to suck someone's cock."


	3. Chapter 3

"Next item," Kevin said, using his laser pointer to indicate the next bulletpoint in his powerpoint presentation, "is lube." He glanced at his fellow boyband members. "The lube rule is simple. Lube is mandatory for anal sex and optional for other sexual activities should you feel like it. Various tubes are available." He gestured towards the table in the back of the room. "Right, point 4 -" He paused when he saw someone raise his hand in the back. "Yes?"  
  
"When do we get to the shagging?"  
  
He couldn't entirely tell which member of Take That had asked the question, but he could hazard a guess. "I already told you, after I've gone through the basic rules, and after we've had a chance to discuss them. If we're going to be having an orgy, we're going to be having one that is fun and pleasureable for everyone involved, and that means talking about it beforehand. So, point 4..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Let's discuss bondage," Kevin says, writing it on the whiteboard he has acquired for the occasion. If they're gonna have a sexathon with twenty boyband members, they are going to do it properly.  
  
"Ooh, yes!" Harry shouts, throwing his arms in the air. "D'you need a volunteer?" Louis facepalms next to him, while Liam rolls his eyes.   
  
Kevin fixes him with a stern look. "I said 'discuss', not 'demonstrate'."   
  
Harry pouts. "Why not both?"  
  
"He's got a point! I'll help with the demonstration!" JC shouts from the back of the room.   
  
"Fine!" Kevin snaps. "You can give a demonstration after we've discussed this. Okay, everyone, we're gonna be using the traffic light system, so red, orange and green."   
  
"Uhm," says Jason, frowning. "Let's go with yellow instead of orange."   
  
"Right, of course," Kevin says. "See, people?" He gives Harry another significant look. "This is why we're discussing first, and demonstrating later."


	5. Chapter 5

"One last thing before we get started," Kevin said, and he tried to ignore the mutterings of 'about damn time' and 'fucking finally' across the room. "There is no 'I' in orgy."   
  
There was a silence.  
  
"What," said Zayn, "is that supposed to mean?"   
  
"That you can't be selfish," Kevin told him. "A good orgy is about teamwork, listening to your partners and looking out for each other."   
  
"I thought it was about sex?" JC yelled from the back of the room.  
  
"Exactly!" Kevin yelled back. "Teamwork, listening, and looking out for each other. That's what sex is about." He felt pleased when JC looked a little ashamed. "Now, everyone, please look at the schedule and find your first partners. Remember to have fun and be safe."   
  
"Yes, Mum," Harry muttered, rolling his eyes as he got up.  
  
Kevin looked at him. He'd have to keep an eye on Harry and make sure he was a proper teamplayer.


	6. Chapter 6

"I can take it," Harry insists.   
  
Kevin sighs. "Harry, there's fifteen of us, and one of you."  
  
"Exactly," Harry says, smiling. "That's the whole point of a gangbang."   
  
"Look, I already made a schedule where you will have sex with two boyband elders maximum at a time," Kevin tells him sternly. "You'll get plenty of turns, and plenty of attention from different elders."   
  
Harry pouts. "But I wanna be fucked by all of you."   
  
"C'mon," JC says, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders. "If he says he wants a gangbang, why not give him one?"   
  
"Yes," adds Robbie, wrapping two arms around Harry from behind. "If that's what he wants..."   
  
Kevin looks from JC's waggling eyebrows to Robbie's smirk. "Fine," he says, "but _only_ if we give the other guys from One Direction gangbangs as well. If they want to."  
  
"Oh, don't worry," Harry tells him, grinning. "They want to."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey," Louis said, after Kevin opened the door. "I got your pizza. It's _really_ hot and has extra salami." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Kevin sighed, and opened the door further. "Thank you, pizzaboy, for delivering the pizza so quickly."   
  
Louis tossed the box over to Mark. "So, how about you give me a tip." He leered at Kevin.   
  
Kevin sighed again, then looked at Mark, who was frowning at the contents of the box. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
Mark showed him the contents. "He hasn't even brought us a pizza!"   
  
"Well, you're definitely not getting a tip, then."


	8. Chapter 8

"Out of curiousity," Joey asks, turning to Howard, after Brian found the Nobody Else Tour on Youtube, "did the two of you ever wear proper trousers and shirts in the 90s?"   
  
Howard exchanges a glance with Jason. "Did we?"   
  
Jason looks thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah, but not buttoned up all the way."  
  
"Can't say I blame you," Joey asks, looking Howard up and down with a smirk.   
  
Howard wraps his arm around Joey's shoulders. "You wanna see if we're still as good-looking with our clothes off?"  
  
"If you're offering!"   
  
*  
  
"Zayn," Liam says, still at the lunch buffet. "I spotted a flaw in your plan."   
  
"If you mean the older guys having sex amongst themselves," Zayn replies, "that's not a flaw." He grins at Liam. "That's lunch and a show."


	9. Chapter 9

There was sniggering coming from the corner where Zayn, Niall and Liam were huddled up.  
  
Joey eyed Kevin. "I'm gonna check it out."  
  
"Good luck," Kevin replied, eyeing the trio suspiciously.   
  
Joey sauntered over, then gave Zayn a firm clap on the shoulder, leaving his hand there. "What's so funny, boys?"   
  
Zayn started. "Nothing!"   
  
Niall was still sniggering. "Nothing."   
  
Liam failed to look innocent. "Nothing."   
  
Joey grabbed the phone before Niall was able to tuck it away. He sighed when he saw what was on the screen. "Looking up our old music videos, hmm?" he said, and sighed. "Look, it was the nineties, it was -"  
  
"A different time, yes," Liam said, and grinned. "Nice hair, Joey."   
  
Joey glared down at him. "You want ridiculous hair," he said, looking up some old pictures of Chris using Google. "You want Chris."   
  
"Hey!" Chris shouted from somewhere behind him. "You show them more pictures of you with that ridiculous bright red hair right now!"   
  
"Make me!" Joey shouted back.   
  
*  
  
A few minutes later, Zayn, Liam and Niall had their selection of the lunch buffet, while the older boyband members were arguing with each other over embarrassing music videos, embarrassing photoshoots, and just who had had the worst hairstyle.  
  
"You were right," Liam told Zayn. "This was a good plan to get the lunch buffet to ourselves."


	10. Chapter 10

"Right, I want to have a word with all of One Direction," Howard said, when there was a scheduled lunchbreak in the orgy.  
  
"Oh God," muttered Gary, who had just poured himself a cup of tea, "he's got a notepad. Who got him a notepad?"   
  
"What is it?" Niall asked, beaming up at Howard.  
  
"Your live performances," Howard replied, flipping a page on his notepad. "I've watched your tours."   
  
"Oh, did you like them?" Niall asked, still smiling.  
  
Howard glowered down at him. "You're wearing clothes," he said.  
  
"Well," Niall replied, "yes."   
  
"All of you," Howard continued, gesturing at the rest of One Direction with a pen. "I mean, shirts and everything. And I'm not talking mesh shirts, but proper, actual shirts. With sleeves!"   
  
"Yes?" Niall tried.   
  
Howard stared at him for a moment, then sighed. "You're a boyband," he said.  
  
Niall exchanged a confused look with Harry, who shrugged. "Yes?" Niall tried again.  
  
"Could you, at least, consider unbuttoning the shirts?" Howard asked. "I'm not saying you should do poledancing, but at least unbutton your shirts!"  
  
"Hey," Harry protested, "I did some of that!"  
  
"And you get a gold star for a effort, Harry, but that was still just the top buttons. You haven't just disappointed me," Howard said, "but all of us."   
  
And the rest of Take That, the Backstreet Boys and NSync did look appropriately disappointed.


	11. Chapter 11

"Harry!" Mark called out. "Come on, get your arse over here already!"   
  
Harry, who was finishing his sandwich, wandered over to the corner where Mark and Joey were already waiting for him. He swallowed his last bite, and gave the two of them a cheerful smile. "What's the rush, Owen? Just have a little -"  
  
"Ah." Mark held one finger to Harry's lips, shushing him. "Think very carefully about how you finish that sentence, or there's a ballgag in your future."   
  
Harry's smile just got bigger after Mark pulled his hand back. "Patience."   
  
Mark turned to Joey. "Get the ballgag. Now."


	12. Chapter 12

Kevin hadn't actually scheduled any time for this, but when Gary suggested it, he shrugged and said, "sure, why not. Sounds nice."   
  
"All right, everyone!" Gary shouted. "Puppy pile!"   
  
Amongst the enthusiasm there were some confused noises, with someone - Kevin was sure it was JC - asking if that had anything to do with puppy play.   
  
Joey tackle-hugged him to one of the mattress. "Kevin!" Joey exclaimed, ruffling his hair before going back to cuddling him. "This has been pretty well so far."   
  
"Yeah," Kevin agreed, grunting when Louis lay down on his other side and wriggled underneath Kevin's free arm.  
  
"Don't mind me," Louis replied, snuggling closer and rest his head on Kevin's chest. "I'm just gonna take a nap."


	13. Chapter 13

Niall squirmed underneath JC, while the older man kissed his inner thigh, sucking on his skin every now and then.  
  
"Come on!"   
  
"What?" JC raised his head.   
  
"When are you gonna suck my cock?" Niall asked. JC had been doing this for some time now, kissing and licking and sucking his inner thighs, his hips, and even his lower stomach. Basically, everything _except_ for his cock.   
  
"When I feel like it," JC replied, and pointedly went back to sucking on a patch of skin.  
  
Niall groaned. He could complain at Kevin, but he was pretty sure Kevin wouldn't make JC suck his dick.


	14. Chapter 14

Zayn was moaning as Kevin was jerking him off, but then Kevin suddenly stopped. "What?" he managed, still panting.  
  
Kevin smiled at him, and handed him a plastic water bottle. "Water break! It's very important to keep hydrated, Zayn. You've been sweating a lot."   
  
Zayn took the bottle, and eyed Kevin suspiciously. Yes, Kevin was overly protective and had laid down more ground rules for an orgy than Zayn had thought necessary, but there was something about the way he was smiling that set off Zayn's Bullshit Radar. "You're just being a cocktease, aren't you?" he asked, taking a sip.


	15. Chapter 15

"Really, Louis," Gary told him, sounding unimpressed. "I've given you a full minute to recover, surely you can go again?"   
  
Louis, who was lying on the bed, groaned and rolled over onto his stomach. "You're nearly twice my age," he grumbled. "How the fuck are you already hard again and I'm not?"  
  
"Yoga," Gary told him. "And healthy eating. Stretching, that's good too."   
  
Louis glared up at him. "That sounds like effort."   
  
"Deal with it." Gary gave Louis' ass a speculative look. "Y'know, you don't _need_ to be hard for me to fuck you. C'mon, on your hands and knees."


	16. Chapter 16

"None?!"  
  
Liam shrugged at Howie and Jason. "No? We never really did a lot of dancing on stage."  
  
Howie spluttered indignantly while Jason shook his head. "Boybands nowadays," Jason said, sounding disappointed. "Honestly!"   
  
"Not even _one_ choreography?" Howie asked. "Like for a video?"  
  
"Uhm, there was that one for Best Song Ever, I guess," Liam replied.  
  
Jason snorted. "That was barely a choreography, Liam, and you know it."   
  
"Look," Howie said, wrapping one arm around Liam's shoulders. "You're not a proper boyband unless you've done several dumb and embarrassing choreographies."   
  
"Exactly. Sorry, Liam, but we're not gonna fuck you until you've proven you're a proper boyband member," Jason told him. "So, dance for us."


	17. Chapter 17

Howie grabs a bottle of water and unscrews the cap before taking a big gulp. They're all having a break, and from the corner of his eye he can see Harry arguing with Kevin. Howie shakes his head and smiles. Harry and his enthusiasm have been... something.  
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
Howie turns and smiles at Zayn. "Oh, did you want something?" He gestures at the snack table. It's all fruit and vegetables and organic smoothies and other healthy food. Apparently that was what you got when you put Jason Orange in charge of snacks.   
  
Zayn looks at the table, then shakes his head. "Yes, and no," he says, eyeing Howie. He looks a little shy, which is unusual for him. "I was just wondering since, uhm, you and I are scheduled to do, y'know, after the break, and, well, the thing is..."  
  
Howie waits, but Zayn remains quiet, biting his lip. "Yes?" he asks, pulling Zayn away from the table so they're not blocking Brian from having something to eat.   
  
"Didyoubringacape?" Zayn's cheek turn a little redder.  
  
It takes Howie a few seconds to realise what Zayn said. "...Did I bring a cape?"   
  
Zayn nods. "It's just that you looked really hot as a vampire in the Everybody video and I was wondering if we could do some vampire roleplay maybe if you liked and if you don't want to that's fine too and forget I asked." He finishes his ramble, then looks down as if his shoes are fascinating.  
  
Howie smiles. Why would he _not_ want to sexily menace Zayn while biting his neck? "That sounds great," he says. "Let me see if I can convince Mark to loan me one of his capes."


	18. Chapter 18

Robbie sidles up to Nick. "I've seen Dead 7," he says.  
  
"Oh?" Nick asks, his smile widening. "What, uhm, what did you think?"   
  
Robbie pulls out his phone, tapping and scrolling until he finds what he's looking for. "I have some thoughts," he says, "and a few questions. Mostly questions."  
  
"All right, shoot."   
  
"Why did you call them Copperheads instead of zombies? They were clearly zombies. Why were teeth a currency? Why did you go with a depressing ending?" Robbie pauses for a moment as he has to do more scrolling.   
  
"The ending was because -"  
  
"I hadn't finished!" Robbie tells him. "Why wasn't I invited? I could've come in at the end to save the day. I could've brought Om from our Progress tour! I still have him in my backyard, you know. Massive robot, he's got some vines on him now but I think the moving parts still work. Imagine it! Me on a giant robot, helping you guys out against the zombies!"  
  
Nick stares at him, not sure where to begin. "What?"  
  
"Oh, my bad," Robbie says, looking apologetic. "Copperheads. Not zombies."


	19. Chapter 19

Kevin ran his fingers through Liam's hair as the younger man licked his cock. It was nice, after all the organising and arguing, to get a blowjob. He closed his eyes, letting out a soft moan to let Liam know he was doing well. Very well.  
  
And that was when he heard it. The thump of the drums. The synthesizer. He frowned, and sat up as the first verse started.   
  
It was, unmistakably, Africa by Toto.  
  
"Wait," he told Liam, pushing him away, and Kevin got up, pulling up his trousers and heading out the room.  
  
In the hallway were Lance and Howard, Lance bobbing his head to the song while Howard was scrolling through his phone. The sound quality from the phone wasn't great, but enough to reach the room Kevin had been in.   
  
"Really?" Kevin said, gesturing at them.  
  
"We were talking about favourite cheesy pop tracks," Lance replied, still bobbing his head. "Africa's a classic, Kevin."   
  
"You can't dance to it," Howard said. "I think _proper_ cheesy pop should be something you can dance to."  
  
Lance stepped back, bouncing to the beat and stepping from side to side. "I'm dancing right now!"   
  
Howard snorted. "That's not dancing, mate."   
  
Kevin sighed. "Okay, the two of you go have a dance-off or - or whatever it is you want to do. Just take it somewhere I don't have to listen to terrible songs." He headed back into the room.  
  
"You're in the Backstreet Boys!" Howard shouted after him. "You should be used to it!"   
  
Kevin clenched his fists, but didn't react as he heard Lance burst out into laughter. At least the stupid song had ended. "Where were we?" he asked, walking back over to Liam.


	20. Chapter 20

"JC."   
  
JC licks the whipped cream off of Zayn's stomach. "What?"   
  
"According to my schedule, you two are supposed to have a break for lunch."  
  
JC gives Kevin a quick smile, and squirts more whipped cream onto Zayn's stomach, lower this time. "This is my lunch."   
  
"And mine!" Zayn add, grinning. "Once JC has had his fill, we're swapping."   
  
"Whipped cream is not lunch!"   
  
JC ignores him in favour of licking the whipped cream off, and Zayn squirms underneath him, letting out a snigger as JC licks a ticklish spot.   
  
"JC!"   
  
"I heard you," JC says, sitting up. "Look, I know whipped cream is more of a dessert thing, but if I promise to put a doughnut around his dick, and then eat it off before giving him a blowjob, will you accept that I've had a slightly dessert-focused lunch?"   
  
Kevin hangs his head and sighs.  
  
"If you're worried about the nutritional value," JC says, "I'm willing to put some strawberries on him and eats those off."


	21. Chapter 21

Howard looks disappointed when Niall presents him with some coffee. "...What's this?"   
  
"Your order, sir," Niall tells him cheerfully. "An Americano."   
  
Howard takes a sip. It is coffee the way he likes it, but he's still not sure what Niall is playing at. "When you said you wanted to do coffeeshop roleplay..."  
  
"Coffeeshop AU," Niall says.   
  
"Yeah, that. What _exactly_ did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well, you'd be the customer, I'd be the barista, and then through a series of charming but humorous hijinx we get together! One of us might be an indie songwriter, but we can discuss that later."   
  
Howard frowns at his coffee. "So there's definitely not gonna be any weed, then?"


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey there, Zayn! Shouldn't you be having sex with Joey and AJ?" Howie slings an arm around Zayn's shoulders as Zayn is talking to Nick.  
  
Zayn eyes him, then glances at Nick, then looks at Kevin's schedule. "...I thought I was supposed to be having sex with Nick and Brian?"   
  
"No, no, Kevin updated the schedule," Howie says firmly, and pushes Zayn towards a happily smiling Joey and AJ. "You'll thank me later," he stage-whispers into Zayn's ear.   
  
Zayn frowns, but wanders over to Joey and AJ.  
  
Howie smiles up at Nick, who is glaring. "I saw the look on your face," Howie says. "You were trying to get him to join your next movie. Dead 8."  
  
"It's not gonna be called Dead 8, and I have no idea what you're talking about," Nick says.   
  
Howie shakes his head. "We're here to fuck them, Nick, not drag them into our dumb creative side-projects."  
  
"Dead 7 wasn't dumb!"   
  
Howie sighs, and lets Nick talk at him about how Dead 7 was actually a very profound movie with a deeper meaning. He glances over at Zayn, who is getting a blowjob from AJ. Well, at least one person is having a good time.


	23. Chapter 23

"But aren't rainbow parties an urban legend?" Jason said. "I mean, I'm pretty sure they were one of those things where everyone swears they have a cousin or a son of a friend who's been to one and oh no, what about kids today? You know, yet another attempt to curb and control sexuality of young people and an example of sex-negative culture."   
  
Harry, who was busy putting blue lipstick on Zayn, frowned at him. "D'you want to be all socially conscious Jason Orange about this or d'you want blowjobs from the five of us?"   
  
"I'll take the blowjobs, thanks."


	24. Chapter 24

Kevin took one look at Robbie wearing the angel wings, and shook his head. "No. No angel wings. Take 'em off."   
  
Robbie huffed. "Oh, so when Howie wants to menace Zayn as a vampire, that's fine, but when I want to do some guardian angel roleplay with Louis, that's _not_ fine? Howie didn't even bring his own cape!"   
  
"That's not the point," Kevin said. "The point is that Zayn asked Howie for vampire roleplay. Has Louis asked you to do guardian angel roleplay?"   
  
Robbie paused. "He said he found my music videos inspiring?"   
  
Kevin gave him an unimpressed look. "And you don't think it's more likely that he meant Rock DJ?"  
  
"That's a fair - you saw that one?" Robbie grinned. "It's good, isn't it?"   
  
"Just take the wings off, Robbie."


	25. Chapter 25

Zayn shook his head. "What the hell, dude, I'm not making some dumb exam!"  
  
Kevin peered down at him over his glasses. "You asked for student teacher roleplay. I'm being the teacher, I gave you an exam. Now make the exam." He sat down behind his desk, and gave Zayn another glare.  
  
Zayn glared right back, but sat down in his chair. "This is stupid," he grumbled, then read through the questions. "They're all questions about the Backstreet Boys!"  
  
"Of course." Kevin shrugged. "What else am I an expert on?"  
  
Zayn huffed, then read the instructions. "Wait, I get spanked for each wrong answer?!"  
  
"Well, yes," Kevin replied. "I had to give you an incentive to do well."   
  
Zayn grabbed a pen. "Sure, sure." He started circling answers to the multiplechoice questions at random.


	26. Chapter 26

"I gotta ask," Joey says, "what's with the butt grabbing with you guys?"  
  
"What butt grabbing?" Howard asks.   
  
"The butt grabbing you guys do on stage? All the time?" Joey continues, raising his eyebrows. "I've seen the concert footage on Youtube, seems you guys can't walk past each other without patting each other's asses."   
  
"Oh, _that_ butt grabbing." Howard nods in understanding, then shrugs. "I guess we just have a healthy appreciation of each other's butts."   
  
As if to prove his point, he reaches out to pat Mark on the arse, while Mark is chatting to Zayn.   
  
Mark turns around, gives Howard a quick nod, then goes back to talking to Zayn as if nothing happened.  
  
Howard smiles at Joey. "See? Just a little show of appreciation. Besides," he adds, "Mark does have a nice tight butt."   
  
"He does," Joey agrees, eyeing the night tight butt in question. "You know, you make a good point. I think I'll appreciate my colleagues' butts more from now on."


	27. Chapter 27

"Do you ever get used to it?" Niall asks.  
  
"To what?" Jason replies, frowning a little.   
  
Niall shrugs, and picks at the label on his bottle of water. "To not being the - the favourite. The popular one."   
  
"Ah, _that_." Jason smiles. "No, not really. There'll always be a part of you wondering and being insecure."   
  
"Oh." Niall looks disappointed.   
  
"Mind you," Jason continues, "being insecure is good for you. Better than having a massive ego."  
  
"I heard that!" Robbie shouts.   
  
"Good!" Jason shouts back. "You were meant to."   
  
"We're scheduled to fuck Zayn together next!" Robbie shouts. "This conversation is not finished, Jay!"  
  
Jason sighs, and looks at Niall. "Point is, things like popularity and success and all that, that changes all the time. You can be topping the charts one week and be persona non grata the next."  
  
"Yeah, that's true." Niall doesn't stop looking worried. "So how am I supposed to deal with that?"  
  
"If you find out, let me know."


	28. Chapter 28

"I used to have trouble telling you guys apart," Liam says, just as Howie is leaning in to kiss him.  
  
Howie pauses, and exchanges a look with AJ. "Really?" He's heard that one before, and never got it himself.   
  
Liam laughs. "Yeah, like, maybe you were grown in a lab as clones for the purpose of being in a boyband, you know?"   
  
Howie has to laugh at that himself too.  
  
AJ just grins. "Clones are supposed to be exact copies, right?" He leers at Liam. "Maybe you should check if we aren't. Thoroughly."   
  
Howie nods at that. "Yes, while naked!"


	29. Chapter 29

"Just give me a hand," Niall pants, lying on his back with his hands cuffed to the headboard. "come on, I'm not gonna come from fucking alone!"   
  
Gary grunts above him, sounding slightly annoyed as he keeps fucking Niall. "First you objected to doggystyle, now this? Didn't think you'd be so demanding."   
  
Niall whimpers as Gary thrusts into him. "I told you!" he manages, "It's my knees!"   
  
"Yeah, yeah, you mentioned the operation," Gary grumbles.   
  
Niall pouts. "So? Will you give me a hand?"   
  
"Come on, Gaz," Mark tells him, who has been sitting next to them and watching. "Be nice."   
  
"You help him, then," Gary replies, "if you think he's earned it."   
  
Mark, who has been reaching for Niall's cock, looks thoughtful. "Oooh, fair point." He smiles down at Niall. " _Have_ you earned it, Niall?"


	30. Chapter 30

"Oh my God!" Niall cried out in pleasure. "This is amazing! My knees don't hurt at all!"   
  
"I know," Jason said, who was fucking him doggystyle. "It's amazing what some stretching beforehand will do, along with some good yoga."  
  
"Yoga is the best," Niall said, moaning happily.   
  
"I'm glad you agree, I can show you some other yoga exercises to improve flexibility." Jason eyed Kevin's schedule as he kept fucking Niall. "I think the flexibility'll come in handy later."   
  
Kevin overheard the conversation, and smiled. At least someone was paying attention to his schedule.


	31. Chapter 31

"So clearly, aliens have to exist!"   
  
Kevin wanders over to the corner where Robbie has been chatting to Niall and Lance. "Robbie?"   
  
"Yeah, mate?"   
  
"The three of you are supposed to be having sex, not talk about aliens," Kevin tells them.  
  
"But it's interesting!" Robbie insists. "We've definitely been visited by UFOs."  
  
Kevin sighs and looks at Lance. "Lance, really?" He would've expected Lance to be able to keep things on track.   
  
Lance shrugs. "We got talking about movies, and Star Wars, and from there we got onto space." He grins widely.   
  
"Space is pretty interesting," Niall says, smiling as well.   
  
Kevin tunes out Lance telling him about the importance of space exploration and the recent experiments on the ISS, and tries to ignore Robbie telling him about how UFOs and aliens have definitely been to Earth.   
  
He's glad when Gary taps him on the shoulder. "Yes?" Kevin asks. Finally, someone with some common sense who can help him make sure people stick to the sex schedule.   
  
"...Did someone mention Star Wars?" Gary says, looking hopeful.  
  
Kevin sighs, and hangs his head. It's a conspiracy, he thinks. It's a conspiracy against the sex schedule he had worked so hard on.


	32. Chapter 32

"I slightly handcuffed Niall and JC together."   
  
Kevin stares at Joey. "What?"  
  
"I slightly handcuffed -"  
  
"Yeah, no, I got it," Kevin says, holding up one hand. "Why are you telling me?"  
  
"Oh! Right, well, I also slightly lost the key, and I figured you'd have a spare." Joey gives him a cheerful smile.   
  
Kevin hangs his head and sighs. "No, I don't have a spare key, because we lost the first key earlier when Chris handcuffed Justin to the bed to make sure he wouldn't try to leave, and then Chris swallowed the key."   
  
Joey nods. "You know, I did wonder why Justin was still in that bed." They both look at the kingsize bed, where Justin is still handcuffed, still gagged, and still looking annoyed while next to him Harry is giving Robbie an enthusiastic blowjob.   
  
"Anyway," Kevin says, after having looked his fill, "I'm afriad Niall and JC will be stuck together for a little while longer."   
  
"That's all right," Joey replies. "I'm pretty sure JC is making the best of it and Niall wasn't exactly complaining."


	33. Chapter 33

"Why the collar and leash?"   
  
"He kept running off. It seemed like the most practical solution."  
  
Harry sulks quietly. When he had agreed to this arrangement with the boyband elders, he hadn't expected Kevin to be such a stickler for rules and schedules. "You assigned me a _break_. I was just showing initiative."   
  
Kevin glares down at him. "Yes, because you need regular breaks, not disrupt Louis's time with JC and Howard."   
  
Harry shrugs. "I don't think they minded."   
  
Kevin turns to Robbie, who has been eyeing Harry with great interest. "He _was_ supposed to be well-rested for you," he says, slightly apologetic as he hands Robbie the leash. "I don't know what you were planning, but... don't go easy on him."   
  
"Oh," Robbie says, giving the leash a sharp tug and pulling Harry closer, "I wasn't planning on it." He grins, eyes glittering hungrily as he looks at Harry.


	34. Chapter 34

"Wait," Harry panted. "Just - wait."   
  
JC sighed loudly. "First it's faster this, harder that, now it's wait? Pick one."   
  
"Give him a moment," Jason said, running his fingers through Harry's hair, stroking him. "He's got both our cocks up his ass, that's enough to give anyone pause."   
  
"He asked for it!"  
  
"Yes, which is why we should let him set the pace. It's only polite."   
  
Harry took a deep breath, then let it out. "Okay, JC, you can try again."   
  
JC grumbled under his breath as he pushed, then his breath hitched as he slid in deeper. "Ooh, that _is_ weird. I like it."  
  
"Glad you approve," Harry mumbled, then whined, resting his forehead against Jason's shoulder.   
  
"You can do it," Jason told him, patting his hair again.   
  
"Let me know when he's ready to start sucking my cock," Kevin said, sitting in front of them. He was frowning down at a folded up newspaper. "While I wait, does anyone want to help me with the crossword puzzle?"   
  
Harry laughed, then moaned as JC pushed in even deeper. "Fuck!"   
  
"No, that's definitely not it," Kevin muttered.


	35. Chapter 35

"Two's good, three is better," Harry declares, looking hopeful.   
  
"The schedule says JC and Howie," Kevin tells him sternly.  
  
Harry shrugs. "So? You're not doing anything next."   
  
Kevin sighs. "How would it even work? You can't handle three of us at the same time."  
  
"Ah, no, I've thought it through!" Harry is grinning now. "See, two of you both fuck me up the arse, I've always wanted to try double penetration, and I'll suck the third one off. How does that sound?"   
  
Kevin considers it. "Well," he says, "that does have the advantage of shutting you up for a bit."


	36. Chapter 36

"Harry, be reasonable."  
  
"No." Harry's voice is trembling, and his face is flushed but determined.   
  
JC sighs, and strokes Harry's hair. "Look, we've been trying for five minutes, we added more lube, it's not gonna fit."  
  
"You just have to prepare me better."   
  
Howie, who has had his dick up Harry's ass for those five minutes, is steadily starting to get more and more bored. "We have. We added lube, and used our fingers, and you're still wincing every time JC's dick even comes anywhere near your ass. It's not _that_ big."  
  
"Hey!"   
  
"I said I was gonna take you both up the ass, and I am," Harry insisted. He glared up at Howie, then at JC. "Prepare me better," he says, through gritted teeth.


	37. Chapter 37

Harry hissed when Kevin ran his hand down his ass.   
  
"What did the two of you even do?" Kevin asked, turning to Howie and JC.  
  
"Double penetration," JC replied. "He did ask."  
  
"He insisted," Howie added. "A lot."   
  
"We did tell him that maybe it wasn't a good idea."  
  
"Which he disagreed with."   
  
Kevin sighed. "Harry?"  
  
Harry was lying on his stomach, and clearly sulking. "I just wanted to try it! I didn't think it'd still hurt afterwards!"   
  
"Well, now you learned something, didn't you?" Kevin patted him gently on his upper thigh. "No receiving anal for you for the rest of the day."


	38. Chapter 38

"So do you want to fuck him first, or shall I?" Howie asked, looking at JC. "Unless you have any preferences, Louis?"  
  
Louis shrugged. "You two decide on an order."   
  
"Yeah, we'll need to figure out an order first. We can't _both_ fuck you at the same time. Double penetration like that..." JC shook his head. "It's very difficult to take."   
  
"It's best we fuck you separately!" Howie added, smiling. He turned to JC. "We could flip a coin for it?"   
  
"Uhm," said Louis.   
  
"That does seem fair," JC agreed.  
  
"What do you mean, double penetration?" Louis asked.  
  
"Oh, _that_." Howie gestured dismissively. "We'd both fuck your ass at the same time. But obviously, we wouldn't ask you to do that."   
  
Louis' eyes widened. "Does that even fit?!"   
  
"Oh yeah," JC said. "I mean, we both fit inside Harry."   
  
"...Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, he insisted we try it," Howie explained. "But like I said, we'd _never_ ask you to try it too! There's no need for it."  
  
"I wanna try it too," Louis said. "If Harry can - I wanna see if I can."   
  
Howie and JC exchanged smiles. "If you're sure," JC said, grinning. "We're up for it."


	39. Chapter 39

"You're too sick to be involved in the orgy," Kevin told him. "Get some rest."  
  
"But you can still fuck me!" Harry argued, then coughed. "I mean, just because I can't give a blowjob doesn't mean I can't have sex."   
  
Kevin exchanged a look with Jason, and Jason sighed. "Sure," he said, "but that doesn't mean the rest of us wants to have sex with you. The runny nose isn't exactly attractive."   
  
Harry pouted. "We could just fuck doggystyle."  
  
"You're getting chicken broth and a cup of ginger tea and that's it," Jason told him firmly. "No sex for you."


	40. Chapter 40

"I think we tired them out." Jason strokes Niall's hair, and Niall shifts slightly under his touch, but he remains asleep, just like the other four.   
  
"What? Already? What happened to all that youthful stamina?" JC complains.   
  
" _You_ happened," Kevin tells him, reluctantly impressed. "Don't think I didn't notice you cutting ahead every damn time."   
  
"Schedules, schmedules," JC replies. "Improvising's more fun. Besides, I'm not seeing 'naptime' on that schedule of yours. What are we gonna do now, hmm?"   
  
Kevin is even more reluctant to admit that JC has a point. "Early break for coffee and tea?"   
  
JC snorts at that. "Screw _that_." His grin is the only warning Kevin gets before JC pulls him in for a kiss. "I'd much rather screw you," he whispers, before nipping at Kevin's ear.


	41. Chapter 41

"House One Direction will not take this insolence," Harry grumbled under his breath, crumpling up the note he had just received from Grand Maester Zayn. "We won the Iron Throne through conquest of the Seven Kingdoms, performing and playing our songs everywhere! Why won't these three Houses bend the knee already and admit we are superior!"   
  
He sat back on the Iron Throne, and pouted.  
  
"Well," said Ser Louis, head of the King's Guard, "Houses Backstreet Boys, Take That and NSync are old Houses. It'll take time before they accept such a young House upon the Iron Throne."   
  
Niall came running in. "Another note!" he yelled. "From the Wall!"   
  
Harry sat up. "What news?"   
  
Niall had to catch his breath. "It says there's army coming, your Majesty. An army of undead fangirls, and they're all headed this way!"


	42. Chapter 42

"There's just one final thing, guys," Simon Cowell tells them, before they sign the contract.  
  
Liam looks at Louis, Harry, Niall and Zayn. They've all got similar, slightly worried expressions on their faces. He's sure it's on his as well. "Oh?"   
  
Simon sighs. "Look, you're young popstars, and we've learned from mistakes of the past. We can't just send you out into the world of fame and fortune without someone to look out for you."   
  
Harry bristles at that. "Come on, we don't need bodyguards, and we're not gonna do drugs! We're not idiots!"   
  
Simon gives him a look as if he sincerely doubts that. "We've therefore decided to assign each of you three older, experienced boyband members to look out for you and take care of you."   
  
"Wait, each of us?" Louis asks.   
  
"Three?!" Niall manages.  
  
Zayn looks at the others, then at Simon. "So, hang on, fifteen in total?"   
  
Simon nods. "Yes." He flips over to the next page of the contract. "The members of the Backstreet Boys, NSync and Take That have agreed to the arrangement. Each of you will be assigned one member from each group to look out for you." He smiles, and pushes the contract over to them. "Almost like a marriage, really."


	43. Chapter 43

"You're not wearing nearly enough sequins," Mark said, eyeing Harry's outfit critically.   
  
Harry looked down at the short dress he was wearing. It was simple and black; he'd been aiming for Sexy Little Black Dress, but he could see Mark's point. "Okay," he admitted, "but not too many."   
  
Mark picked up his glue gun and shook his head. "Harry, in drag, there's no such thing as too many sequins."   
  
"I'm trying to look classy!" Harry insisted.   
  
"Why?" Howard asked, sauntering past in a nurse outfit and trying to sort out his wig. "You should do what I did and just dress like a massive slag."  
  
"You dress like a massive slag even out of drag," Harry grumbled, and handed his dress over to Mark. "Seriously though, I don't want too many sequins."


	44. Chapter 44

"Come on, Zayn," Harry said, "just fight me. How am I supposed to become a Pokémon master if you won't help me?"   
  
Both Zayn and his Espeon didn't look impressed. To be fair, Harry's Vulpix didn't look impressed either, as she was sitting next to Harry and yawning. "When's the last time you even won a Gym battle?"   
  
"That's not the point!"   
  
"It is the point if you want to beat the Elite Five!" Zayn replied. His Espeon nodded along with him. "How are you going to defeat Gary Barlow and his Psyduck if you can't even get the Cascade Badge?"  
  
"Everyone knows Fire Pokémon are weak against Water types," Harry muttered, clearly sulking.   
  
"So go bother Niall and his Totodile instead of me."  
  
"Fine, I will." Harry stomped off, and Zayn quickly ran after him. "What?"   
  
"Oh, nothing," Zayn replied, smiling as his Espeon ran along beside him. "I'll come with you to, uh, cheer you on. Yeah."   
  
And maybe laugh when Niall apologised after defeating Harry a lot.


	45. Chapter 45

"It's a creepy mansion," Liam says, when Harry points at the building. "I'm taking my chances sleeping in our broken down tour bus."   
  
"He has a point," Louis says, and then a wolf howls in the distance.  
  
"Uh, how good are wolves at breaking into tour buses?" Niall asks, and he's not at all pressing closer to Zayn.   
  
"Well, I'm going for the mansion, which _isn't_ creepy," Harry tells them. "You're all just scaredy-cats."  
  
Since there's no way that the rest of One Direction will be called scaredy-cats, they all follow Harry up to the mansion, bickering as they do.   
  
"And anyway, you pissed your pants in Thorpe Park when we were - oh," Zayn says, when the front door opens.  
  
The hallway is empty.   
  
"Hello?" Harry calls out. They can hear the beat of music playing. "I think we're interrupting a party," he says to the others.  
  
"Well, if they're having a party, they probably aren't axe-wielding murderers," Niall says cheerfully.  
  
Liam pulls a face. "I hadn't been thinking of axe-wielding murderers..."   
  
"Let's go in," Harry says, before the arguing starts up again.   
  
The door closes behind them and the creaking is more than a bit creepy.  
  
"Uhm," Harry says, and Niall is clinging to his arm.   
  
Out of the shadows, a short but well-dressed and attractive gentleman appears. "Would you like to join us for our soiree?" He takes off his top hat to bow at them.  
  
Harry thinks he sees fangs when the other man smiles at them, but he must've been mistaken. "That's the party, right?"   
  
"Right," the other man echoes, smiling. "Right, our party. Come right in, fellows. Come right in."


End file.
